


Time

by supermariogirl



Series: The Evil Space Trio(T.E.S.T.) [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Countdown Timer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Human!Aquamarine, Hurt/Comfort, Vampire!Navy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Everyone has a limited amount of time in the world, marked by a timer on their wrist, letting them know how much they have left.Twenty minutes before Aqua Marie’s timer runs out, she recieves a visitor.





	Time

* * *

Time.

It was something everyone had a limited amount of, especially Aqua Marie.

Everyone was born with a timer on their wrist. You couldn’t get rid of it, and it was always counting down, the numbers showing the wearer how much time they would have alive.

Aqua didn’t have much time. Her parents had calculated that she would die at 23, just a few months after her birthday. She knew that it would happen on a June night at 12:35 am. But how she would die would be a complete mystery to her.

Growing up with upper-class parents in Great Britain, they were devastated to discover their only daughter’s short countdown but continued to raise her anyway. Abandoning their child would make them look bad, and their reputation was extremely important. 

She and her family moved to the United States when she was only seven years old after a family scandal had broken out. Unfortunately, they never told her what the scandal was.

Aqua tried her best to impress her parents. She got straight As, a perfect attendance, and even was in the honor roll all throughout high school. She thought if she was perfect, maybe it would be worth it to have the best life possible, even if it was short.

No matter how hard she tried, however, they were never impressed, not even when she got accepted into Harvard. All they saw in her was useless, since she would never live long enough for her to give them any grandchildren. 

She also had trouble with making friends. No one wanted to be friends with someone would wasn’t going to live that long anyway. What was the point? Not only that, but her desire to be the absolute best caused her to have sort of an uptight and stuck up personality.

One day, when she was still in high school, she overheard two girls talking about her in the hallway.

“Ugh, it’s her again.”

“God she’s so bitchy, walking around like she’s holier than thou!”

“She’s going to be dead in six years anyway. Ha! Good riddance.”

As much as that and everything else people said hurt her, she didn’t let it phase her. Perfect people don’t let other know they’re hurting, after all.

* * *

Eventually, that night came sooner than expected.

Aqua sat alone in her living room, looking at the clock. 11:55 pm. Forty minutes to live. Her parents didn’t care enough to say goodbye(as if they ever did), and she didn’t have any friends either. So she accepted the fact that she would die alone, even if deep down she didn’t want to.

She had gotten home from work about twenty minutes prior. The walk home felt like it would last forever, until it was over.

Did she have any regrets? She wished she could have made at least one friend. Maybe then she wouldn’t have to do this alone. 

The short girl sighed and looked at the clock again. It was now midnight, giving her thirty five minutes to live.

* * *

Somewhere outside in the night, a bat sat on a tree. 

It was a typical night for Navy. She would find a nice looking human to mess around with, and then coax them into letting their guard down by using this cute and innocent act she had perfected, never realizing what was happening to them until they were unconscious. Just thinking about the taste made her excited.

She already had someone in mind for tonight. A cutie she spotted walking home earlier. She was a rather small woman with short blue hair and pale skin, wearing a dressy white shirt and a dark blue skirt. Navy had found her awfully pretty, and knew she’d be good.

Looking around one more time, she saw that the coast was clear and that it was time to work her magic.

* * *

 

Aqua looked at the clock again. And again. Each time, it would only change by a few minutes. 12:03. 12:07. 12:10.

It was at this point she was getting anxious, maybe even scared. Why was she getting scared now? She knew she was going to die soon. But the wait was so unbearable. 

_ ”Keep it together.” _ she thought to herself.  _ ”You’re better than this. You prepared for this. Don’t get all emotional now.” _

But it was getting hard to keep calm. She didn’t really want to die, and she knew there was nothing she could do. But why was it so hard?

She heard a knock on the door, pulling her away from her thoughts. Ugh, why now out of all times? She looked at the clock again. 12:15. Twenty minutes. There was another knock, this time sounding a bit urgent.

Sighing, she decided to answer it. She was going to die anyway, so what was the harm?

* * *

Walking over the door, she opened it to reveal a short woman with an afro and brown skin. The mysterious stranger wore a red crop top and black shorts.

”Please let me in!” the stranger cried, looking quite distressed. ”I’m away from home and my car was stolen.”

Aqua looked at her for a second. Was it a good idea to let a random stranger into her house twenty minutes before her supposed death? She wouldn’t admit it, but she felt bad for the girl. And if she let her in, maybe at least she have someone to spend her last minutes with. 

”Alright, you can come in.” she told her. The stranger grinned and gave her a hug, which kind of surprised the blue haired girl a bit.

”Oh thank you!” she exclaimed as she walked in. ”You’re too kind.”

”Your welcome.” Aqua said as she closed the door. ”But, there is something you should know.”

”What is it?” she asked.

Aqua looked down with a grim look on her face. ”I know this is a lot to be telling a stranger, and I’d hate to drop such a large weight onto you.” she told her. ”But I’m afraid this is the only time you’ll ever see me.”

”Why?” the stranger replied.

Aqua simply pulled out her wrist, revealing the timer showing she only had less than twenty minutes left.

”Oh…” she murmured. ”I’m so sorry.”

”If it isn’t too much to ask, could you maybe… keep me company before I die?” Aqua requested. ”I kind of don’t want to be alone right now.”

”Of course I will.”

* * *

The two sat on the couch next to each other. This isn’t really what Navy was expecting, but she had an idea. The cute act wouldn’t be as effective here, so she decided to play it a little differently this time. First she had to do what she always did.

”Are you from England?” she asked, trying to get her to open up a little. ”I noticed your accent.”

”Yeah, but I’ve been living in America for a while.” she responded.

”I see.”

She noticed that this girl seemed quite tense. Navy was no stranger to the dreaded timer, and it was normal for a lot of people to be nervous about their deaths. But this girl looked as though she was suppressing the urge to cry, as if she had been holding it back for years.

”Are you okay?” Navy asked.

”I…” the girl whimpered. ”I thought I was prepared, but I’m actually not.” A tear began to fall down her cheek.

* * *

Aqua couldn’t hold it back anymore. She could already feel herself breaking down in front of this stranger. At least it wasn’t anyone from her old high school, they’d have a field day if they knew Perfect Little Aqua Marie was crying.

”It’s okay…” she heard her guest assure her. ”If it makes you feel any better, I’ll be here with you.” 

Aqua looked at the clock again. 12:28. ”You will?”

”Come here…” the girl told her. For some reason she couldn’t explain, she found herself coming closer and into the arms of the stranger.

”I can’t believe I’m getting emotional now, damnit!” Aqua weeped. ”I’m supposed to just deal with it.”

”It’s not about how long your life is.” she explained. ”It’s about what you do with it.”

The blue haired girl didn’t say anything, just continued sobbing into her arms. 

”Hey, look at me.” she said, lifting up Aqua’s chin so that she was looking directly into her eyes. Somehow she found herself getting lost in them, they were almost hypnotic. She felt her worries slowly dissolving when an arm wrapped around her waist and another hand in her hair.

”How about we do this together, hm?” the stranger whispered. ”I’ll make your last minutes a bit easier~”

”Okay…” she whimpered.

”Close your eyes.” 

Aqua did so, putting her worries aside and letting the world around her disappear. She was pulled closer and felt lips against her own. If she was going to die any minute, she decided to let go, letting this mysterious stranger show her the affection she was denied during her life.

As they kissed, Aqua kept her eyes shut while she felt the wonderful sensation that she hoped wouldn’t stop. It stopped shortly, but then the girl began to move towards her neck, kissing her even more.

It was at this point that she felt herself become weaker. Assuming it was death coming around the corner, she just held her guest tighter until she began to feel dizzy. She kept her eyes close and let herself embrace the end with open arms.

* * *

 

Navy looked at the girl in her arms, who now lay lifeless before her. She glanced at the clock, which now read 12:35 am.

This girl was excellent, one of the better tasting ones out there. The taste still lingered in her mouth. If she could do it again, she would. But there was something more important that she had to focus on now.

She had to be there for the girl’s transformation, which would happen soon. It’ll be nice to have someone like her to be with. 

On Navy’s wrist was a fake bandage, made to hide her own timer. She unwrapped it, showing hers, which was all zeros. It had been all zeros for forty years. She shifted the other girl’s arm so that she could read her wrist, which now matched hers.

After all, the timer counts down how much time one has to be  _ alive _ . It has no bearing on how long one can  _ exist. _

 


End file.
